The Feeling of Guilt
by Sky's Tears
Summary: Berjalan sendirian, menjelajahi tiap sudut kota, seorang pria, terus melangkah tanpa henti ke arah tujuannya, tempat kekasihnya. (Oneshot. 6918, OOC, Bahasa aneh, dll. Maaf, tulisan perdana, author tak berpengalaman ;;)


**Pertama kali, OOC, bahasa parah, isi tidak memuaskan dan membosankan, maaf ;;  
Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, Saya hanya memiliki cerita nya saja.  
**

Sekitar tengah malam, ketika bulan sudah menampakkan wajahnya dengan penuh dan matahari yang telah kembali ke tempat persembunyian beberapa jam lalu, di tepi-tepi jalan raya yang selalu ramai di Italia, terlihat sesosok pria berjalan dengan perlahan menulusuri toko-toko terang benderang.

Sinar lampu-lampu jalan yang kuning keemasan menerpa helaian rambut raven nya yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Pria tersebut berbelok ke kiri tepat menuju sebuah jalanan kecil yang terlihat kumuh. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan kondisi sekitar, terus hingga menemukan tujuannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut sang pemilik took yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi tempat langganannya.

Itulah kalimat pertama yang ia dengar saat sampai di tujuannya. "Tolong potong rambutku, seperti yang beberapa minggu lalu."

Wanita yang diajaknya bicara tadi langsung mengambil sepasang gunting dan memulai pekerjaannya.

"Wah, ada apa ini, Tuan? Biasanya Tuan hanya memotong rambut di tanggal yang sama tiap bulannya."  
"Hn," balas pria itu. "Aku mau bertemu seseorang hari ini."

"Kencan? Di tengah malam begini?"

"Begitulah. Aku sibuk jadi hanya punya sedikit waktu."  
Setelah itu, selama setengah jam, ruangan tersebut hening, hanya dipenuhi suara-suara pisau gunting yang saling bertemu, namun lalu berpisah lagi.

Tak lama, pria tersebut keluar dari toko pangkas itu. Bergerak lebih cepat dan terburu-buru ke tujuan berikutnya, ia kembali menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil di sudut-sudut kota dengan lincahnya. 15 menit lewat dan ia sudah sampai.

"Selamat Datang! Bisa dibantu?" terdengar suara seorang ibu dengan ramahnya membungkuk dan tersenyum.

Pria itu, dengan agak dingin, menjawab singkat, "Giglio Bianco."

Ibu itu masuk ke dalam dan membawa kembali sebuah buket besar berisi bunga lily putih yang dibalut pita indigo, lalu diserahkannya pada sang pria.

Setelah pria tersebut pergi, tinggallah Ibu tua itu sendiri, mengira-ngira kemanakah pembelinya barusan akan pergi, membawa buket bunga besar dengan kemeja ungu formal dan setelan jas hitam malam-malam begini.

Sekali lagi, pria tersebut berjalan, bahkan hamper berlari tergesa-gesa, kali ini diiringi dentangan pertama dan kedua jam besar disana, menunjukkan waktu yang sudah larut ini. Dentangan ketiga, keempat, kelima, hingga kesepuluh, pria tersebut sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Ia berhasil masuk, karena kebetulan membawa kuncinya sendiri.

Masuk, dan menjelajah tempat tersebut selama lima menit, akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari.

Pria tersebut, Hibari Kyouya, berdiri terpaku mencengkram buket bunga yang masih segar di tangan kanannya, menghadapi sebuah batu nisan, dengan hati yang masih tertoreh pedih.

_"In Amorevole Memoria,"_

_"Vongola Famiglia, Decimo Debbia Guardiano,"_  
_"Rokudou Mukuro"_

_"Morto 3-1-20XX"_

Senyum pedih terlukis samar di wajahnya yang pucat. Ditatapnya lekat, batu nisan di depannya, batu nisan milik seorang paling berharga untuknya. Hibari meletakkan buket bunga lily tersebut dengan lembut, seiring berbunyi nya dentang jam ke 12 kalinya, menandakan setahun sudah kematian kekasihnya yang amat ia cintai.

Insiden satu tahun lalu terputar ulang di kepalanya, peperangan besar antar dua keluarga mafia besar yang tak dapat dihindari, memakan ribuan jiwa dan menyebabkan berpuluh-puluhribu korban luka dan harta. Kehilangan, satu-satunya yang dibawa oleh perang itu. Dan semua itu berawal dari dirinya, yang menyebabkan kematian kepala keluarga lawan, lalu membawa dendam bagi Vongola dari sisa-sisa keluarga tersebut. Sebuah hal yang berujung pada kematian kekasihnya.

Setitik air mata muncul di ujung mata Hibari, sebelum ia lalu mendekat, berlutut dan memeluk batu dingin tersebut seakan sedang memeluk illusionis itu sendiri. Bisikan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Scusa— Gomen, gomenasai…"


End file.
